As one type of lures (baits) used for fishing, soft lures made of soft materials such as synthetic resins and rubber have been known. Compared to hard lures made of hard materials, soft lures allow deformation and small actions of the lures in accordance with water flow.
For lure fishing, it is preferable that the action of a lure during retrieve imitate living baits as much as possible. Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3189473 discloses a worm-shaped soft lure with a plurality of wobbling portions that are wobbled by water-flow resistance and provided on a main body. With such configuration, a life-like swimming action is imparted to the lure and it is possible to increase visual stimulation for target fish.
However, when a distance between the two-adjacent wobbling portions aligned in the front-rear direction of the soft lure is relatively small or when the length of the wobbling portion is relatively large, the wobbling portion may hamper movements of the adjacent wobbling portions when the wobbling portions swing in the front-rear direction. When the movements of the wobbling portions are hampered, the visual stimulation for target fish is also decreased. Therefore it is desired to prevent such interference between the wobbling portions. Moreover, wobbling portions situated on a front side in the moving direction (on the upstream of the water flow) of the above-described soft lure with the plurality of wobbling portions can receive enough water-flow resistance, which actively wobbles the wobbling portions on the front side. However wobbling portions situated on a rear side (on the downstream of the water flow) cannot receive sufficient water-flow resistance because the water flow is disrupted by the wobbling portions situated on the front side. Consequently, the movements of the wobbling portions situated on the rear side may be hampered.